


The Fools Who Dream

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Sappy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: “I wish we could have been here for playoffs”, he sighs and he’s almost surprised at how much it still hurts that they didn’t make it out of Quarters, never got the chance to go to Worlds as a consequence.“We would’ve banged them all at Worlds”, Samuel adds, and Fabian can’t help but smile at him as he stands next to him, casually leaning on the railing with his back.





	The Fools Who Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I needed to write something happy because everything is angsty and depressing and Paris Games Week is a thing that happened and I never expected to ship this but here I am and can't manage to climb out of that rabbit hole. 
> 
> So here, have some fluff <3

When Fabian looks at the whole situation, with Romain’s departure especially, he can’t help but feel like Sheepy seems like a lost single dad who has always been great with the kids. They’ve always loved him, he was good at having fun with them and being kind of strict when he needed to be. But he’s the sort of “dad” that might be good at those things but not at the “mum stuff”. Making the kids do healthy stuff, make sure they eat well and get sleep. He’s never been particularly great at that.

 

He does try, though, and maybe that’s why he has ordered Fabian and Samuel to go do some sight-seeing while they are in Paris for the Paris Games Week – because it’s something that Romain would have done. Hell, Romain would have dragged them to the top of the Eiffel Tower with his bare hands if needed be. He probably also would have made them swim up and down the Seine somehow.

 

Without him, though, they have only walked past that tower, looking up at it, not motivated enough to pay money and make their way through the security to really get close to it. They end up buying some silly little figurines of it for their families because, well that’s just what you do when in a foreign city, right?

 

Fabian smiles to himself. It’s weird to think of Sheepy and Romain, those men barely older than him and barely more adult, as some kind of “mum and dad” but he does in a weird way. Don’t tell his mum, though, she tends to take things like that a bit to personally. But it’s true either way. They have become family, all of them, no matter how weird they all are.

 

It’s sad seeing them leave. Romain, potentially Andrei, Kiss and Zdravets. It’s something he’s lived through before, to an extent, with Minsu and Kyoungmin last season. But now it feels like everyone is leaving at once, everyone is looking for new opportunities, better teams, more money, a better reputation, who knows. All the while he has renewed his contract and decided to stay.

 

He breathes him as he leans over the railing of the bridge and looks down at the ships getting ready to take off on their journey along the Seine. It’s cold, the wind chilling his skin but the sight in and of itself is calming and peaceful and makes him almost forget about all the people around him chatting away in a language he has never even tried to learn. Fine, Romain used to try and teach him but even he has given that up after some weeks.

 

“I wish we could have been here for playoffs”, he sighs and he’s almost surprised at how much it still hurts that they didn’t make it out of Quarters, never got the chance to go to Worlds as a consequence.

 

“We would’ve banged them all at Worlds”, Samuel adds, a bit cheekily, and Fabian can’t help but smile at him as he stands next to him, casually leaning on the railing with his back.

 

Fabian wishes he could agree. But not even in his wildest dreams does he dare imagining them doing well at Worlds. Not with how they had been playing, not with the teams they would have had to face in Groups, hell, even in Play-Ins. Whitelotus looked scary, so did the entirety of teams like Cloud 9, WE, even Fenerbahce. And how much of an embarrassment would it have been to keep a team like Fnatic or, in some scenario, maybe Misfits from making Worlds and then failing at Play-Ins?

 

He keeps telling that himself, at least, because no matter how rationally he tries to look at it, it still hurts. There’s nothing that could express how much it would have meant to him to go to Worlds, to stand on a Chinese stage, stand on all of them and achieve greatness. Had they made it to Worlds, would his team mates be staying? Would the price money have been enough to make them?

 

Probably not, if he’s being honest but he can’t stop thinking about it.

 

His smile has faded, and Samuel must have noticed because he steps an inch closer and offers a lop-sided smile on his part to Fabian.

 

“My aunt used to live in Paris”, he says, simply and Fabian raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, really?”, he asks. He hasn’t known about that. They’ve never spend a lot of time talking about family anyway, though, so it’s only natural he might have missed the detail.

 

“I remember, she used to come home and tell us these stories about being abroad…”

 

Fabian listens, but stops for a moment because _something_ in his brain screams _déjà vu_ but he can’t quite pinpoint it.

 

“And I remember she told that she jumped into the river once, barefoot.”

 

It dawns on him. “Are you quoting _La La Land_?”, he asked, holding back a snicker.

 

“Leapt, without looking and tumbled into the Seine”, Samuel starts to _sing_ , “The water was freezing, she spent a month sneezing. But said she would it again.”

 

Fabian starts laughing out loud at that, just because of the absurdity of the scene. Samuel walks in front of him, though, and grabs both of his hands.

 

“Here’s to the ones who dreeeeaaaaam, foolish as they may seeeeem. Here’s to the hearts that ache, here’s to the mess we make~”, Samuel sings, loud and crooked, no note where it’s supposed to be. Not that he cares.

 

“Fucking idiot”, Fabian laughs and hugs Samuel because it just feels right in the moment.

 

“She captured a feeling, a sky with no ceiling, the sunset inside a frame”, Samuel simply continues to sing into the crook of his neck and Fabian a bit louder and the first people around them start looking at them, mumbling things to their friends, trying to be subtle about it.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“But you’re laughing, why would I stop?”, Samuel asks and hugs him a bit tighter. Fabian feels the heat in his cheeks and another little sting in his chest.

 

“You are _such_ an idiot”, he repeats, his laughter slowly dying down, as he allows himself to enjoy the warmth of Samuel’s embrace.

 

“You know I like it when you smile”, Samuel whispers.

 

Fabian nods and pulls back a little to look him in the eyes. “You mention that sometimes, yeah.”

 

It takes a second, a tiny one, for him to gain the courage, to convince himself that yes, this is a good idea but eventually he leans forward and presses his lips onto Samuel’s. It feels warm and he grins into the kiss as Samuel reciprocates and pulls him closer, burying one hand in Fabian’s hair and kisses him as if there was nobody seeing them.

 

It should maybe be embarrassing, in a way, standing there and kissing while tens and hundreds of people are walking by, some commenting on it – some sounding nicer than others, not that they understand a single word anyway – some just walking by in silence, and Fabian is pretty sure he’s heard at least one girl cheer.

 

But none of that matters because for the first time in weeks, Fabian feels like next year really could be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, I have a Tumblr and you should TOTALLY follow me because I absolutely don't only reblog incorrectlcs or anything haha  
> Nah but you can ask me questions and stuff so maybe stop by ^-^
> 
> butterflyprincessao3.tumblr.com


End file.
